


Слепота

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Слепота бывает разной.





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

> В работе присутствует намеренная отсылка к драбблу команды "Милая Кора".

Темнота обволакивает, ощущается кожей словно легчайшее прикосновение, растекается по телу. Но прикосновения нет: только голос — такой же обволакивающий, как темнота вокруг. 

— Теперь ты знаешь, как чувствуют слепые.

Кора Хейл вздрагивает, инстинктивно поворачивает голову в сторону источника звука. На ее глазах плотная повязка, и все, на что она может ориентироваться, — обостренные слух и обоняние. 

Голос Девкалиона доносится издалека, но Кора знает, как быстро он может оказаться рядом, и она не услышит, не уследит за супер-альфой.

Кора сглатывает, чувствуя, как потеют ладони, прижатые друг к другу за спинкой стула, на который она усажена. Запястья стянуты увесистой цепью - такой, чтобы не порвала разъяренная, отчаявшаяся волчица.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел? — спрашивает она. — К чему весь этот... маскарад?

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня поняла.

Девкалион невозмутим, и Кора не может подавить истерический смешок - настолько абсурдно это звучит.

— На что ты рассчитываешь? — та качает головой, — У нас с тобой нет ничего общего!

Кора вздрагивает, чувствуя, как горячее дыхание внезапно обжигает ей ухо.

— Так ли уж ничего? — шепчет Девкалион, наклонившись совсем низко, и его пальцы поправляют темный завиток, выбившийся из ее хвоста. — Мы оба многое потеряли.

— Вот только я, — отзывается Кора, — лишилась многого из-за тебя.

Она пытается отвернуться, избежать нежеланного контакта... но многодневное заточение и гипнотический голос альфы делают свое дело. Кора скучает по теплу прикосновений, и вынужденная слепота лишь обостряет этот тактильный голод. Он очень хорошо это знает. Слишком хорошо.

Тяжелая ладонь ложится ей на плечо, и Кора вздрагивает, когда уверенные пальцы сдвигают в сторону тонкую ткань майки, проскальзывая под нее. Они скользят по обнаженной коже, и сотни мурашек разбегаются по ней вслед за этим прикосновением, словно круги по воде.

— Не... трогай меня, — с усилием просит она, зная, что на эту просьбу он вряд ли отреагирует.

— Но ты ведь этого не хочешь, девочка, — усмехается он. Кора буквально кожей ощущает его насмешку, хотя из-за собственного сбившегося дыхания ей трудно различать чужие эмоции даже своим обостренным, волчьим чутьем. — Разве я делаю тебе больно?

 _«Лучше бы да»_ , думает Кора, _«так было бы легче сопротивляться. Легче ненавидеть»_.

Ткань сползает с ее плеча, и горячее дыхание прослеживает его изгиб, а когда Кора в очередной раз отводит голову в сторону, губы прижимаются к впадинке между на ее шее, и она не может сдержать непроизвольного стона. После всех этих дней в одиночестве и неизвестности, это слишком острое ощущение, слишком живое и слишком... приятное, хотя она вовсе не хочет испытывать эти чувства. 

Но разве у нее есть выбор, коварно спрашивает подсознание, и почему-то у него тоже голос Девкалиона.

А реальный Девкалион, тем временем, отстраняется, и, ей кажется, или у него тоже сбито дыхание?

— Я мог бы попытаться тебя сломать, Кора, — она знает, что мог бы, и, может быть, у него бы даже получилось, — Но ты такая же упрямая как твоя мать. Как все Хейлы. Мне нравится это качество, даже когда оно идет вразрез с моими планами. Я ценю стойкость. И знаю, что такое страстная тоска по тому, что невозможно вернуть. В моем случае это зрение, а в твоем... ты ведь и сама знаешь, верно? Нет ничего хуже одиночества.

 _«Есть»_ , хочет возразить Кора, но пересохшие губы не слушаются, потому что Девкалион задел ее за живое. С того самого дня, как мать отослала ее, Кора Хейл больше нигде не чувствовала себя своей. Единственная ее надежда оставалась на брата, но ведь прошло столько лет... Ни семьи, ни стаи — только призрачное стремление вернуться домой, и жуткое подозрение, что возвращение невозможно.

 _«Дерек. Дерек»_ — имя брата она повторяла, как молитву, но, что, если она ему не нужна? Он ведь давно ее похоронил, да и с Лорой он был, пожалуй, ближе, чем с ней — слишком мелкой сестренкой.

— Сомнения и стокгольмский синдром? Вот на что ты рассчитываешь? — Кора надеется, что яд, звучащий в ее словах, не выдает горечи, поднявшейся в ее душе. Эта беседа вызывает в ней слишком много сложных эмоций, густо замешанных одновременно на ее страхах и потребностях, и коктейль из противоречивых ощущений сбивает с толку, мешает связно мыслить. А невозможность видеть делает ее еще более беспомощной и открытой перед этим вихрем.

— Я уже говорил тебе, я рассчитываю на понимание - рука легонько касается ее щеки, гладит, очерчивая линию губ, — И, кроме того, это не односторонняя связь. Она работает в обе стороны, если ты помнишь.

адони обхватывают ее лицо, приподнимают, и Кора закрывает глаза под повязкой, когда Девкалион целует ее и тут же... просто отпускает, отстраняется, отходит.

Кора чувствует облегчение и... разочарование? А еще обиду. Она-то готовила себя к пыткам, но Девкалион ее переиграл.

— У тебя не выйдет, — хрипло выдыхает она, — Не получится меня приручить.

— Посмотрим, — долетает до нее его голос, — Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору. Столько раз, сколько потребуется. У нас еще много времени, милая Кора.


End file.
